


when morning comes

by apeunde



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: It’s the week before his final exams, and Doyoung is a complete and utter mess.





	

It’s the week before his final exams, and Doyoung is a complete and utter mess. He barely sleeps, barely eats, his nose buried in his text books and notes even when he steps out of his room to get himself a glass of water. Needless to say, Ten doesn’t like it. 

Every time Ten sees Doyoung put his face in his hands, every time he hears him sigh loudly, something drops in the pit of his stomach. He’d take all the frustration away, but he’s also very very bad at anything IT related. It doesn’t make his situation any better, not being able to help his boyfriend when he’s distressed. It goes so far that Doyoung actually sleeps in his own bed so he doesn’t wake Ten when he comes to bed very late at night after his study sessions, and Ten isn’t really sure what he can do. So he does everything else that he can – he tries to cook, brings Doyoung tea, makes sure he takes some breaks and doesn’t go to sleep too late, although Doyoung still stays up despite Ten’s firm demands not to.

But this weekend, Ten can feel that Doyoung is especially wired up. His eyes are surrounded by dark circles and he looks pale enough to make Ten really worried. He doesn’t touch his breakfast, and even when Ten asks him if he’s ok, Doyoung responds like a zombie, barely nodding his head before standing up and leaving the table.

It makes Ten’s heart drop, and he can’t stop the waves of thoughts rushing over him. Did Doyoung catch a cold? Was he just overworked? Was he even sleeping at all? When did he eat last? 

Ten’s mind doesn’t calm down, so he leaves his breakfast behind to carefully tap after Doyoung and towards his room. Usually, Doyoung would lock his door when he’s so deep into studying, trying to entirely shut the world outside out. But this time, the door is unlocked, and Ten’s head pokes in through the crack in the door, eyes travelling over the furniture. Ten scans the room before he lets himself look at Doyoung, sitting with his back bent over his desk. He isn’t surprised when he sees that he not studying, instead Doyoung’s hands are clasped on both sides of his head, taking deep breaths while rocking himself back and forth.

The pain Ten feels at the sight almost makes him freeze one the spot, and he wants nothing more than to take Doyoung in his arms and tell him that everything is going to be okay. Unable to keep his feelings in, Ten takes two big steps towards Doyoung’s desk, both of his hands forcing Doyoung up by his arms. Doyoung is startled, and he protests when Ten leads him to his bed, making him lie on the covers as Ten’s arms hold him tight against his chest, tucking the top of Doyoung’s head under his chin despite their height difference.

“Ten-- I need to study--” Doyoung starts weakly, trying to push Ten away, get his grip loose. But Ten doesn’t budge, and instead of relenting on his hold, it only becomes tighter.

“No. You need a break.” Ten’s voice is firm, and it makes Doyoung pause. It’s unlike his boyfriend to suddenly become so serious, Ten is usually so optimistic and cheerful to that sometimes, Doyoung has a hard time handling all of the happiness. But now, there is no cheerful tone underlining Ten’s words, and Doyoung is taken aback.

He can feel Ten’s hands move from his back to his cheeks, can feel them tilting his head up just enough so their eyes meet. Ten’s dark irises wander over his face, stopping on the circles under his eyes and the chapped dryness of his lips, and suddenly, Doyoung feels self conscious.

“Just… look at you. You haven’t eaten, you barely slept, and you’re freaking out so much I can barely stand and watch it.” Ten sighs, and Doyoung feels guilt spreading in him. “It’s just an exam. And you’re at the top of your class anyway, even without all this mad studying. Please, take more care of yourself.”

The guilt intensifies at Ten’s words, it feels like it’s spreading all the way down to his toes and fingertips. His lowers his eyes, unable to maintain contact with Ten’s worried ones, and he buries his face in Ten’s shirt, both ashamed and sorry.

“I’m sorry,” Doyoung whispers into the fabric of Ten’s shirt, voice half muffled by the cloth. “I just… I want to meet everyone’s expectations.”

A dissatisfied grunt escapes Ten’s lips, and for a moment neither of them says anything. When Ten speaks, his voice is soft, and just the tone alone is enough to make Doyoung’s heart swell. But the words Ten is directing at him are so pure and so comforting that Doyoung can’t help but blush, can’t do anything but feel even worse about the fact that he wasn’t only putting himself, but also Ten through this.

“You know… you’ve already met everyone’s expectations. Your parents are more than proud that you’ve been such a good student and have decided on doing something you like. Your friends are happy that you can be around them. And you’ve met all my expectations, well, you’ve basically blown them through the roof.” Ten’s hands find Doyoung’s chin again, tilting it up to look at him. “I love you, and you’ve made me very happy. I don’t see who you have to prove anything to. You have more than enough reason to be proud of yourself.”

Ten’s words are enough to make Doyoung’s eyes feel wet, and he sniffles into Ten’s chest. He is aware he’s taken it overboard, but his own distress and nervousness about the exam have completely overshadowed everyone around him. Doyoung knows he should have been even more aware of Ten’s feelings, and of his own health as well. The guilt is pushing at his chest, and he buries his face in Ten’s shirt once more, winding his arms around Ten’s torso, pulling him close.

They stay like this for a few minutes, because Doyoung knows he doesn’t have to say anything. Ten knows him far better than Doyoung could have ever hoped for, they don’t need to say certain things out loud. Doyoung knows by the way Ten’s fingers are tracing soothing lines down his back that he’s understood Doyoung’s silent apology, reassuring him with simple yet clear actions.

What Doyoung doesn’t expect, though, are Ten’s fingertips slowly drifting lower, making their way down the small of his back and under the hem of his shirt, cold against his bare skin. It sends an electric current along his spine, and before Doyoung knows it, Ten flips him on his back, pretty lips drawn into a mischievous smirk.

“You know, if you’re really that sorry, I can think of something to make it up to me…”

The tone in Ten’s voice makes Doyoung’s heart beat faster, and he blinks his eyes a couple of times before he reacts to the intention. A blush spreads over his cheeks, and it’s enough to have Ten lean in and steal a little kiss from Doyoung’s lips, soft and chaste. The next one isn’t quite as much, his lips moving over Doyoung’s with more heat and determination. Suddenly they’re full on making out, and Doyoung’s fingers tighten themselves around Ten’s wrists, hands still circling over Doyoung’s skin under his shirt.

“Hey, h--hey Ten, wait,” Doyoung starts between kisses, trying to regain control of a situation which seems to be growing very hot in very little time, but Ten doesn’t budge, lips moving down to Doyoung’s neck.

“Why?” Ten chuckles, and Doyoung can feel his eyelashes flutter against his throat. Ten’s lips move up, nibbling at the base of Doyoung’s ear, and his low whisper makes Doyoung shudder. “I want you to fuck me, Doyoungie,” Ten coos, and for a moment, Doyoung thinks he might faint.

It’s like everything derails from that point. It’s like Doyoung is in a trance, feeling Ten’s hands on his hips, thighs, everywhere, Ten’s lips against his like they’re enough to make him drown. He doesn’t know when their clothes have been discarded, doesn’t remember when and how Ten got on top of him, straddling his hips as his fingers work wonders around his throbbing erection. It feels like Doyoung is in a dream, close to waking up but still on the verge of sleep, and he wants it to last longer, much longer.

“Doyoungie,” Ten’s soft voice coos again, and this time Ten’s breath hitches just slightly as Doyoung’s hands travel up his thighs, gripping at his hips. “I need you, now. Please.”

Ten’s begging tone is enough to make Doyoung snap back to reality, hands trembling a little as he lifts Ten up just enough to position him right. Doyoung can feel his heart beat against his chest, the rhythm strong and fast, and for a moment his eyes travel over Ten’s body hovering above him, taking in the sight.

He’s absolutely stunning, cheeks flushed and bangs falling into his eyes, getting caught in his lashes, lips swollen pink and glistening in the light of the room. Doyoung wants him, so much, and without much of a warning he starts to lower Ten unto his cock, careful not to buck up unintentionally.

The pressure and heat around him make it hard, though, Doyoung’s head spinning almost immediately and his lips parting in a little sigh. Ten lets out little moans, and once he’s fully taken him in, he leans down, capturing Doyoung’s lips in a bruising kiss.

“Move,” Ten rasps in between kisses, and Doyoung doesn’t take long to comply. The rhythm he sets up is languid, their bodies as close as the position lets them. Soon enough Ten starts to move with him, circling his hips with each of Doyoung’s thrusts, and the pleasure running up Doyoung’s spine and tingling in his fingertips is so intense his hips stutter, wanting more.

“So needy, aren’t we?” Ten chuckles breathily into Doyung’s neck, and the hot air hitting his skin does little to make his heightened senses slow down. “You like fucking me like this, don’t you? When I tell you what to do, still am in control?” Doyoung’s eyelids flutter at the words, his lips parting in a low moan as he thrusts up and into Ten as good as he can, head spinning. “Such a good boy.”

On usual days, Doyoung can hold out for as long as Ten wants him to, but today, he can feel the telling hot white pleasure building inside of him so fast he’s shocked. It doesn’t take much, another one of Ten’s little moans and the way his fingers slide over his skin, Ten’s hips moving in a way that has Doyoung see stars. He almost chokes as he can feel his orgasm hit him, hard and intense as his vision is blinded for the fraction of a second. 

 

Ten chuckles above him, the sound happy as he keeps riding Doyoung through it, breathy moans escaping his mouth. When Doyoung regains his vision enough to blink his eyes clear again, Ten’s finishing himself off with his hand, the sight almost stirring something inside Doyoung again.

“This is how you tell me to give you attention?” Doyoung breathes as he tries to calm his beating heart down, body still coming down from his high. Ten lies down next to him, snuggling up to his side, and there’s a little snicker coming from him.

“Well, it worked. Plus, you’re less tense now.”

Doyoung can’t argue with that, and he’s plenty thankful to his boyfriend for making his head clear up enough to actually grasp a thought.

“True. But you know, now that I can think clearly again…” Doyoung’s eyes wander over to Ten’s, and there’s a playful twinkle in them that has both of their lips form into a smile. “I think I’d like to have a second shot of this medicine.”

Ten laughs, warm and happy, burying his face into Doyoung’s chest, breathing in his musky scent. “Let’s clean up, first.” Ten says with a tone that has Doyoung smirk just a little, because Ten usually doesn’t get embarrassed. But by the time Ten’s eyes meet Doyoung’s they’re full on mischievous again.

“Race you to the shower.”

Needless to say, Doyoung is pretty sure he is not going to get any more studying done for the day. And maybe, that’s not such a bad thing.

**Author's Note:**

> so anna requested at dirty talk thingie but i didnt really make it that dirty,,,


End file.
